westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 2-15
Narrator: The delvers are 8 days out from Polisberg, standing in a swamp around 5 pm next to a the ruined remains of a dome of black avernal basalt. The sky is cloudless, but very heavy winds roar all around and bend marsh reeds nearly horizontal. Narrator: Nearby stands a non-descript, nearly naked man, being held by the zombie vineman. He has named himself Savan Dorn; Marik has identified him as Davin Sorn. Marik: He's not exactly creative with his alii. GM: The unreliable map has been update to show where you are. GM: Also, the marsh within 3-4 yards of Shelley's... uhm... bloody feet? ... is frozen solid into a rough and surprisingly firm and high traction patch of ice. ** Marik looks at the ice, looks at Shelley, looks towards the northeast. "I wonder how stable that'd be on the lake." ** Shelley: "No lake is going to stop me." Marik: "That's all very well for you, but I haven't learned to breathe water yet." ** Ghazeb mutters, "Lake will stop Ghazeb." ** Wolfgang: "I'm worried about clyde" Marik: "We can keep him calm, I think." ** Shelley walks off, leaving a frozen path 4 yards wide behind her. ** Beltarne: I'm worried about the monsters in the lake trying to eat us. And Clyde. ** Beltarne sighs, and hurries to catch up. ** Marik: "Well, there are monsters in the lake and monsters in the woods. The woods monsters couldn't eat us, may as well try the lake!" Wolfgang: "We can see if it look safe once we reach the lake." ** Marik shoulders pack and bow, and follows Shelley. ** Ghazeb: "Ghazeb knows he will regret this...." ** Ghazeb follows. ** ** Wolfgang follows until we hit the lake ** Marik: "I don't know what you're worried about anyway, Wolfgang. You can just fly off." GM: Uhm. GM: What direction are you going? Shelley: Shelley's going Haunted Town-ish. Marik: If Shelley went anywhere but northeast, I'll be catching up with her and pointing her in the right direction. GM: I mean, you're in a swamp that often has 1-3" of water covering the land, so where the swamp ends and the lake begins is conjecture. GM: Ah! Thank you. Shelley: Or at least what she hopes is the direction to the Haunted town. Thankfully it appears Marik has the same idea ** Shelley shows no real signs of stopping until she sees "Haunted town" or something actually preventing her from getting there. ** Marik: ((Need to be kicked from Maptools.)) GM: After walking for half an hour or so, 2 things are clear: GM: Walking on the ice is suprisingly fast (though in part that's because Marik can't make you wait while he scouts ahead) Shelley: Not sinking into mud - priceless. GM: You are definitely, definitely out of the swamp and into the lake area. The wide, broad mass of ice seems to bear everyone's weight fairly well. GM: And a third thing is becoming evident: Wolfgang is becoming tired and doesn't want to walk much longer. ** Wolfgang flys overhead to spot monsters ** ** Ghazeb still eyes the ice with much doubt. ** Marik: "You know, if we stop, I might be able to fashion paddles. We could just go across by rafting." GM: The wind is really, really heavy - 30+ mph with lots of wind sheer. Flying in it is unsafe, Wolfgang. Wolfgang: still? GM: Yes, it hasn't changed in the past 3 hours. Wolfgang: never ending storm here Ghazeb: ((if wolfgang spreads his wings and digs in he may act as a sail)) Marik: (Though actually, with that kind of wind we'd be lucky to keep a raft going in the right direction. GM: It is blowing out of the north, through the storm pass. Wolfgang: (depends if it's going our way, oh guess not) ** Beltarne shouts over the roaring wind. "Lass, we need to pause to rest!" ** ** Marik seems content to keep trudging all night. ** GM: Wolfgang is going to stop travelling around 5 pm, which is real soon now, unless he makes some HT rolls to force march. Beltarne: Idea! Do we have a couple poles? With the terrain as good as it is we could probably rig up a travois. Wolfgang: (shelley is not stopping I take it?) Beltarne: Dragging is easier than carrying, I take it. Shelley: (( yes, it is. Sorry, typing wolfgang )) Wolfgang: HT (14) 3d6.skill(14,-5) => 5,6,4 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 Wolfgang: lol, no hiking for me! ** Shelley pauses, and gnashes her bloody icicle teeth with frustration as Wolfgang gives out. ** Marik: "I am not dragging a few hundred pounds of gargoyle behind us. Shelley, I know you have a job to do, but 'abandoning us in the middle of the lake' isn't part of it." Beltarne: "Clyde or the mule could probably do it." Wolfgang: "I just need to rest a few" Beltarne: "I wasn't going to be Wolfgangs personal palaquin bearer, no offense, Wolfgang." GM: Riding an animal is not a whole lot less tiring than walking, folks. ** Shelley starts pacing in circles around the group, beating a frozen islet around the party. ** Beltarne: Sure it is Shelley: (( yes, but you can tie someone up and sling them over a horse like a sack of potatoes :D )) Marik: No, but being dragged behind one on a travois is, at least, not YOUR effort. Marik: Not *restful*, but. Shelley: doesn't matter HOW tired you are at that point. Beltarne: The main "neat thing" about having animals to ride is that you don't show up at your destination as tired as if you had walked. Wolfgang: ((you really want me dead tired when we are attacked?)) Shelley: It's less tiring, but not "restful" Beltarne: ((No, I really don't)) Shelley: (( not particularly. I've got a monkey on my back, though. )) GM: Hey, rituals for Beltarne 1d6 => 1 = (1) Beltarne: ((Go way, monkey!)) GM: Ah, nothing there. ** Beltarne does his thang. ** Shelley: Making a sledge or travois in the middle of the lake is challenging. Beltarne: Blanket, rope, and two sticks ** Shelley is obviously thinking hard, while continuing to pace around the group. ** Beltarne: The two sticks is the tricky part Shelley: You know, I actually packed poles! Shelley: One second. Beltarne: Yeah, thought you might have ** Shelley digs three 6' poles out of Adam's pile of equipment ** ** Marik looks around for something to lean on, eventually shrugs and settles for the vineman. "Mind asking him to hold still, Shelley?" He looks over the monstrosity's shoulder at Sorn. "If you wake me up, I'll shoot you. If you try to escape, I'll shoot you. And no, it won't be fatal." He pulls his hood down, leans against the broad back of the vineman, and goes to sleep. ** GM: ... I'm going to feel dumb for saying this, but someone will need to make a Survival roll to rig the travois. Davin Sorn: Looks suitably frightened. Marik: ((Why are we rigging a travois?)) Shelley: Survival (Woodlands) (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Wolfgang: ((can't I just rest and go on?)) Shelley: Shelley is rigging a travois. Whether anyone uses it or not is another issue. She's impatient. Beltarne: ((Shelley is crazy impatient, I'm fine with resting. I mean, we're all gonna give out sooner or later.)) GM: Nope, Wolfgang is done for the day. It's the side-effect of him having 10 FP - he only marches/does active stuff for 10 hours. Marik: ((10 FP? Did he buy it down, or is his HT just rude?)) GM: Bought it down. Wolfgang: ((my experience is it's totally useless for fighters to have a bunch)) Wolfgang: ((but forgot about the traveling thing)) Marik: ((Extra effort, if nothing else, eats through it fast. Not to mention fatigue-drain attacks, this being a fantasy world. Still!)) Beltarne: ((Yeah, I love having lots of FP. Great for combat boosts.)) GM: So. What's happening? Shelley: I'm mathing. Shelley: And shelley is muttering to herself while constructing some sort of apparatus out of her cloak, three poles, and most of her rope. Marik: Marik sleeps. About midnight, he wakes up, eats, keeps watch for a couple of hours, and then goes back to sleep. 'Keeping watch' is really more of a formality. Shelley: We may not be waiting that long. Beltarne: So, travois is constructed and we're off on our merry way? GM: Okay, 30 minutes and a successful survival roll to rig the travois. Shelley: Shelley certainly won't be advocating waiting that long :D Wolfgang: ((So I have to ride on the cart^H^H^H^H travois?)) Marik: We already got the survival roll up there somewhere. Marik: Shelley made it by 4. ** Shelley points upcache at the survival roll ** GM: oh, thanks! GM: In that case, 20 minutes later, you have a travois. Beltarne: ((I think the undead monstrosity is going to make you do so.)) GM: What are you doing with Davin while the vineman is dragging Wolfgang? Beltarne: ((I should have kept my mouth shut, sorry.)) Shelley: Argue for it at least. It's difficult to get shuteye when being hurrangued. Marik: Where's he going to run to? Beltarne: I'll hang onto the rope tying his hands together. Shelley: The path does extend some ways behind you, but it starts melting and breaking up before the shoreline at this point, I think. Beltarne: He can walk GM: okay, just checking. GM: At a brisk and icy 2 miles per hour, you continue on! GM: Also, everyone can roll Survival (Swamp) checks, at -2 for regular clothing when standing on a bunch of ice while fast winds blow over you. GM: Failure costs MoF FP at the start of the next encounter. ** Shelley points at ItMH ** GM: Wolfgang can claim a +1 bonus for wrapping his cloak more around him. GM: Yes, the undead don't care that it is cold, I get it. Marik: Survival (Mid-lake ice patches): 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 5,5,5 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: O.o Marik: Luck. Wolfgang: so, based on PER still? Marik: Survival (Mid-lake ice patches): 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 6,4,5 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: Survival (Mid-lake ice patches): 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Marik: There we go. GM: Wolfgang: yes, Per-5 if you don't have it. Wolfgang: can I use my blanket too? GM: Whichever you have. Ghazeb: Perception: 3d6.skill(11,-5-2) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (4) or less Failure! by 4 Beltarne: Naturalist (12) 3d6.skill(12,-3) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Wolfgang: Per (10) 3d6.skill(10,-5+1) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (6) or less Critical Failure! by 12 B556 Wolfgang: luck Beltarne: Sorry, that was failure by 5 Beltarne: Forgot the -2 Wolfgang: Per (10) 3d6.skill(10,-5+1) => 5,4,4 = 13 vs (6) or less Failure! by 7 Wolfgang: Per (10) 3d6.skill(10,-5+1) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 GM: This is not the most comfortable form of travel ever, and soon everyone is shivering. But still making good time! Wolfgang: so fail unless blanket > cloak Narrator: The open lake soon gives way to a thick swamp, with the ground irregularly rising from beneath a blanket of water and all sorts of reeds and ferns poking up. From the looks of things, the water is generally 3-5 inches deep, but there is muddy land beneath that. Shelley: "Someone watch the fetter." Beltarne: "Marik, do your elf eyes see a hummock that we can camp upon?" Narrator: To the west, there appears to be a dryer stretch of land, easily out of the water, about a mile long and a half mile away. ** Shelley assigns a surviving skeleton to fetter-sitting. ** Davin Sorn: "No, no I don't want to be any trouble and I don't want to be shot." Marik: "Are we stopping long enough to camp?" ** Shelley snarls, obviously torn. "We face a fight when we arrive, I need you in condition for that." ** GM: The sun sets around 6:30. It looks like there may be another hummock ahead that you could reach around 8 pm. Beltarne: "We'll need to stop soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, and may face the same greeting as last time." GM: The land you're walking in around 6:30 is definitely covered with depper water. GM: errr... deeper. GM: Unless you want to veer northwest to the stretch of dry land. Marik: "Okay, look. Let's head to that little hill, it'll be comfortable enough." Marik: Northwest it is. Shelley: "We're going further away Marik: "It's a half-mile. We'll make the time up quickly, and a night on a dry place will do everyone some good." GM: By 7 pm, the delvers have stopped on a more-or-less dry patch of land; the ice sheet reduces down to a sprinkling of frost. ** Beltarne gives the rope to the vineman and sets up camp. ** Beltarne: ((I'd like to forage for food for Clyde. Naturalist?)) GM: Yes. GM: Also roll IQ. GM: Just Beltarne, that is. Beltarne: IQ (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Beltarne: Naturalist (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,2,4 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Marik: Marik will scout around to try and get his bearings, and then forage for delver food. GM: Beltarne finds a day's worth of food for the horse. Marik: I'd like to figure out where we are on the map, basically. Marik: Navigation and Naturalist? Marik: Er, Navigation and Survival, rather. GM: Cartography, actually. And I roll. Marik: Hokay. GM: Wolfgang's original descriptions don't match the terrain you've been following... so even though you went NE after leaving the tower, you're in the green patch amid the swamp that's due north of the tower. GM: Right. Marik: 'Kay. GM: The tower is actually farther to the west. Marik: Survival (Green patches in the swamp) 3d6.skill(16,0) => 2,4,4 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 GM: The next patch of dry land is that other bit to the ENE on the map, but it's really nearly due NE. Beltarne: Okay, so we set up watches and go to sleep? Shelley: "I don't need to sleep." Marik: It's a bit windy to be updating maps, but Marik will try to commit what he can to memory (he's smart!) and make plans for tomorrow's trip. Narrator: Shortly after the delvers make camp, they see a strange sight to the east: a dozen decaying heads bob across the lake on the edge of their vision, maybe 600 yards away. Sometimes the heads disappear under the water and pop back again after a minute or two. Beltarne: "The rest of us do, lass. He has waited decades. A few more days will not make that great a difference." ** Beltarne hides ** ** Wolfgang hides ** Beltarne: Stealth (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 ** Shelley asks the obvious: Are they undead? :D ** Wolfgang: Stealth (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: ((If they're NOT undead I want to interact with them EVEN LESS)) Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 6,6,4 = 16 vs (13) or less Failure! by 3 GM: Yes, yes they are undead! Shelley: (( just checking. )) Shelley: I'm not even going to bother rolling vs Obsession. GM: Charging off into the lake to deal with the menace? ** Shelley hisses "You'd better be laying an ambush, you cowards!" as she snatches up her skull staff and yes, charges off to deal with them. ** Shelley: Charges is a strong word, mind. ** Beltarne muses on the value of combat with no FP. ** GM: Is it? Shelley: Ralleys the zombies, and etc. ** Marik *was* trying to lay an ambush. ** GM: Ah. Wolfgang: "Don't fall for the trick! Stay here!" Ghazeb: ((um they are 600 yrds away..shouldnt we wait for them?)) Shelley: Are they even headed this direction? Shelley: Or hanging around the lake edge? GM: No, they're moving to the north. Wolfgang: Leadership (11) 3d6.skill(11,2) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Shelley: that is... this way? Beltarne: ((I ain't following her 600 yards into combat on a ice-pad that disperses if she dies with no FP.)) Shelley: Oh hai leadership! Wolfgang: "Surely they would want to fight us on the water" GM: 1 reroll attempt, Shelley. Shelley: 3d6.skill(6,0) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 Shelley: "We can lure them back, we aren't bogged down, like their usual victims." Marik: Can we give her a bonus for 'we're not telling her not to fight them, just to not fight them in the middle of a tactically terrible position'? Marik: "Look, I'll get their attention and make them come this way." Wolfgang: "You know what they are?" Shelley: I'm not required to do it in a tactically terrible positon. But I'm nto allowed to let them wander off, I'm pretty sure. GM: What are people doing? ** Shelley pokes the GM. ** Shelley: I would like a monster knowledge check pleases :D Wolfgang: "You should tell us about them first, so we know their abilities and weaknesses." ** Beltarne also pokes the GM ** Beltarne: ((New game!!)) Beltarne: ((GM baiting!)) ** Marik heads towards the creatures steailthily, until he's within 350 yards. Then he launches a couple of arrows in their direction. ** GM: Shelley has to deal with them, yes. She doesn't have to deal with them out there, but they don't appear to be heading over to you, either. Shelley: (( pokepokepoke )) Beltarne: Why don't we just make lots of noise. Shelley: Marik engaging them is good! This improves Shelley immensely. GM: ... also, the hummock ends after about 100 yards, because you guys seemed to want to make camp. GM: So Marik is going to have to swim to get to them. Shelley: Or bring shelley, but that's not very stealthy. Marik: Will they get to within 350 yards at any point? Wolfgang: "Marik, wait until we know about them" GM: No, they're more or less parelleling the shoreline. ** Beltarne follows Marik to the shoreline, then starts slamming his axe against his shield and yelling loudly. ** whispering to Shelley, These look to be swamp zombies, assembled from the bits and pieces of various dead things. They may possibly be controlled still - they seem purposeful. Wolfgang: "Great." whispering to Shelley, They're zombies, they have zombie weaknesses. ** Wolfgang gets out the crossbow ** Shelley: "They're a kind of Zombie, they usually have a creator." Beltarne: "Over here you poncy gits!!!" GM: Now that you're closerish, you can see they're even farther away than you though - still easily 500 yards away. Shelley: "And these ones seem organized." Beltarne: 500 yards is usually lclose enough to hear metal on metal. Beltarne: I continue my shenanigans GM: A few of the heads emerge from the water, look over your way, and then submerge again. When they re-emerge, they're farther to the north. Beltarne: "Wolfgang, feel free to cock my crossbow for me! It's on Clyde!" Shelley: Farther to the North means - closer to us? Shelley: I'm a little fuzzy Wolfgang: "ok" Marik: "I don't think they're coming after us." Shelley: I have NO idea what direction they're in. GM: They're basically east of you, moving north. Beltarne: "They seem to be following a set pattern or trying to draw us to the north." Wolfgang: "yah, so they can steak our prisoner" Beltarne: Are they wandering off into the distance, Mark? Beltarne: Cause I'm not chasing the damn things. GM: Well... they're in the distance, so they're staying there, but they are continuing to move north. Wolfgang: *steal Shelley: "Where are they headed to? It's just more swamp!" ** Beltarne turns to his undead companion. "We'll check it out in the morning, lass. Perhaps we can find their master, if one exists." ** Marik: "I for one don't care that deeply." GM: Either way, semi-uncontrolled zombies wandering around is not "undead in their place." GM: They at least need to be tagged and IDed. Shelley: It totally isn't. And freeking mind controlled. Shelley: That's it. ** Shelley goes after them to try a Control Zombie. ** GM: okay. ** Marik sighs and keeps up with Shelley. ** ** Beltarne sighs as he watches her stride off, then shambles after her. ** Beltarne: ((What FP are we at?)) Wolfgang: "Don't go, they're trying to draw you away!" Wolfgang: Leadership (11) 3d6.skill(11,2) => 3,1,1 = 5 vs (13) or less Success! by 8 Includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Shelley: 3d6.skill(6) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (6) or less Success! by 1 "They're too stupid to have original ideas like that." ** Shelley boggles. ** GM: Whatever you'd normally be after marching for an hour, freezing, and resting for an hour. Shelley: "They could have been ordered, I suppose. THat would mean their master knows we're here." Wolfgang: "Their master isn't I bet" GM: Also, Wolfgang can only try Leadership once; he can't keep rerolling it and rerolling it until Shelley succeeds. Sorry. Wolfgang: oh, thought this was new since they were going to try to lure them in and it failed Marik: I'd call different circumstances, and an increase in the available information. GM: What about the circumstances changed?... oh, whatever. Shelley can more-or-less get ahold of herself, fine. GM: So what's the plan now? Marik: Return to camp. Rest. Plot tomorrow's course. Shelley: Sit and fret while everyone else tries to sleep. And take starvation damage I think. Marik: ((What does Shelley eat these days?)) Shelley: (( this is a problem, now isn't it? )) GM: Well. Shelley: Which leads to a self control roll. Which leads me back to the question I whispered to the GM around 7:20 GM: sorry, I missed the question. GM: twice even. ** Shelley starts gnawing on Thasos at ungodlyoclock in the morning, it looks like. ** Marik: "..." GM: The rest of the night passes uneventfully, though the winds slow down some (to merely forceful and heavy) early in the morning. Davin Sorn: "Oh, gods, don't let her eat me!" Wolfgang: "ZZZ" Narrator: The sun rises on a cloudless sky. ** Shelley glares at him. "Don't tempt me. You've got a role to play." ** GM: It is the 9th day out from Polisberg, the high holy day of Beauty and Death. ** Shelley goes back to trying to suck the last drops out of Thasos' assorted organs. ** Marik: "I. Did you just eat." Marik: "Right." Shelley: Shelley's icy core pinks up noticably Shelley: ! GM: You're standing on a stretch of dry land, with wet swamp to the west and a lake to the east. What's the plan? Beltarne: So this was on someones watch, and whomever that was was okay with it, I guess. Shelley: Marik's apparently. Marik: Who actually is okay with it. Beltarne: 'parently. Beltarne: True. Marik: (Combination of 'Thasos isn't using it' (callous) and 'She might eat ME.') ** Beltarne to Shelley, hopefully not noticing that Thasos' corpse is now considerably more mummified. "So lass, which is it, try to track down the heads, or on to the town?" ** ** Marik plots a course (Cartography? Navigation?) then directs Shelley to get us to the haunted town. ** Marik: "One obsessive quest at a time, please." Shelley: "It's going on The List." Beltarne: "There's a list?" Shelley: "Yes." GM: Ghazeb and Marik can make Hiking rolls, please. Marik: Hiking: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Ghazeb: Hiking(12): 3d6.skill(12) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 ** Beltarne mutters under his breath, "Of course there's a bloody list. Freaking obsessive necro... ghost.... things!" ** GM: You continue to make good time by walking across the swamp on your path of ice. GM: By 8 am, after an hour's walk, you begin to pass some low trees, though the ground is still covered by a layer of water. GM: Forested hills rise up out of the swamp, about 3 miles to the north, and Marik can barely discern black shapes moving in and around the trees. ** Marik stays quiet. Shelley is alarmingly distractible for an obsessive-compulsive. ** GM: Another hour and a half later, you come across a very strange sight. Marik: Stranger than a group of five people, an undead mule, a hulking plant zombie, and a horse walking across a lake on a path of ice? Shelley: And a few skeletons. Marik: I'm just saying. GM: A pile of algae-slime lies across a tree stump, almost like a crude sculpture of a man. GM: Two pieces of polished black bark, set in the midst of the "head", give the impression of eyes. Marik: "Do we even want to know what that is?" Beltarne: "A weird looking pile of slime." Wolfgang: "Probably not" GM: A few depressions in the ground by the "feet" make it appear as if the pile moved to the trunk and collapsed under it is own motivation! Shelley: All together now. Is it undead? GM: Nope, dead. GM: Or decomposing algae, anyway. whispering to Beltarne, You think that's a shambling mound corpse. They're some kind of unseelie faerie slime monster that eats... well just about anything in a swamp. whispering to Beltarne, They're supposed to be nearly immortal - invulernable to blades, immune to arrows, resistant to most magic. ** Shelley marks it down as Not Interesting. ** Marik: "Let's keep going." Wolfgang: "Lets keep moving, nothing to see here" whispering to Shelley, You think that's a shambling mound corpse. They're some kind of unseelie faerie slime monster that eats... well just about anything in a swamp. GM: People have whispers. Beltarne: "Shambling mound. Unseelie fae, almost impossible to kill." ** Wolfgang remembers he should gain 1 HP from a night's rest ** Shelley: "Not dead." GM: No, you gain 1 HP from a full day's rest. Sorry. Shelley: (( You have to make a HT roll. but it's 2 HP, cuz you have lots. )) Wolfgang: "Sounds like 'go around' to me" Wolfgang: oh, doh! Beltarne: "Agreed" GM: 8 hours sleep interrupted by watches is definitely not enough. Wolfgang: still down 1 HP then Wolfgang: so, we go around it Marik: I'm still down 5! We go around. GM: After avoiding the swamp much, the delvers soon reach dryer land: scrabby trees and low brush cover firm dirt that rises well above the water table. ** Shelley keeps an eye out for whatever killed it, in case the killer is undead. ** Marik: "We need to stop long enough for me to get my bearings, Shelley." GM: Marik estimates that nearly due south is the lake shore where, almost exactly 5 days ago, you fought some shock lizards. ** Shelley grinds her fangs and paces in a circle for a bit. ** Marik: So, about ENE from here? Beltarne: ((did I do a first aid roll on you last session?)) Marik: ((You did.)) Wolfgang: ((yes)) Beltarne: ((Okay, then. Mark, Minor Healing on Marik. +3 for shouting plus gestures, anything else?)) GM: More or less. There's a narrow inlet you'll need to skirt around, and then you're you'd be able to see the town when the trees aren't in the way. GM: Is Life one of Beltarne's spheres? Marik: By 'skirt around' you mean 'walk across'? Beltarne: Don't think so, let me check the e-mail. GM: Doh! Right. Beltarne: Heroism, Honesty, Single-combat, and Justice. Beltarne: We're good. Beltarne: Minor Healing (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,3) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (19) or less Success! by 8 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: Heal 4 for Marik. GM: Okay. GM: The delvers march northeast, easily crossing the small inlet that would otherwise block their way and approaching the town from the southwest. GM: By 11:30, they're on the outskirts of the haunted town. Shelley: Hurray for forward progress! Shelley: "Rest here, out of the ghosts reach. This may be another running battle." ** Beltarne sits down and prepares for the ordeal to come. ** Davin Sorn: "My gods... Calad Harbor really is destroyed." He frowns, almost on the edge of tears. "Look, there's nothing for me here any longer. Couldn't you just let me go? I make my way in the world, and you go off and do whatever it is you do? Or, I know! You give me an address where you'll be, I'll show up in a year or two with some riches to reward you for rescuing me!" Marik: "You have work to do." Davin Sorn: "I mean, if I had anything, I'd give it to you now." Shelley: "You are the fetter binding the people of the Harbor to this world." Davin Sorn: "Ah... what does that mean?" Beltarne: "They're trapped here by your betrayal." Wolfgang: "They stuck as ghosts because of you" Wolfgang: "You're not going free until they are" Davin Sorn: "Well, uh... right, I understand. I'll just wait here with your, uhm... the moving skeleton thing while you free the ghosts, then, and then I go free?" Beltarne: "Wolfgang, Ghazeb, which weapons do you want to be able to hit them with? One each only." Marik: "Will that work on a bow, Beltarne?" GM: Just as a note, it takes more than a minute to get to the temple. ** Ghazeb holds out his broadsword. ** Wolfgang: "I can use the hatchet, if it lets Marik use his bow" Wolfgang: "Can't you repel them though?" Beltarne: "No, just arrows. And I can't do more than 2." ((I think)) Beltarne: "I can." Beltarne: "Two weapons, that is." Marik: "In that case, don't worry about me." Beltarne: "Your silver arrows were effective last time, weren't they?" Marik: "They were! It's a pity they're all sitting under a swamp and a whole lot of basalt on the other side of the lake." Beltarne: "... that is a shame." Beltarne: ((Mark, can we get a ruling on FP cost for ammo v. weapons?)) ** Shelley hands Marik her silver Long Knife. ** GM: Uhm, 5 pieces of ammo = 1 weapon. Beltarne: Hmm... well if Ghazeb has his short sword and wolfgang has his hatchet, would it be better for Marik to have 10 arrows? Marik: ((No.)) Marik: ((Better to have them working with their top weapons.)) Beltarne: Okay, Wolfgang, you wanna stick with the hatchet or upgrade? I could also just do ghazeb's broadsword and save some FP for command and heals. ** Marik tests the balance, nods, and puts his bow away. "Let's get going." ** Beltarne: Up to you guys. Wolfgang: "Eh, save some FT, hopefully we won't have to fight through this time anyhow" Ghazeb: "Ghazeb agrees with the elf." Shelley: "We may have to guard him the entire way to the paladin." Ghazeb: ((by the way no one answered davin's question...)) Wolfgang: "Lets get close and see what happens on the border first" Shelley: "But regardless, the holy man cannot shield me and my servants. Shelley: " Wolfgang: "They may not attack you now" Ghazeb: "Yes they seemed to specifically hate the living..." Beltarne: Okay, gonna do Ghazeb's broadsword then, +3 shouting, -2 reduced energy. ** Marik sets off to scout things out. Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (18) or less Success! by 3 ** Marik: Guh. Marik: Luck. Beltarne: Affect Spirits (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,3-2) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (17) or less Success! by 4 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' GM: Okay. Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (18) or less Success! by 5 Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 5,2,4 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 Marik: I like success by 7. Beltarne: And I guess save the rest for later. Beltarne: We're off. whispering to Marik, As you approach the temple, you hear screams coming from nowhere and are sprayed with weightless blood repeatedly. Near the temple, it looks the same as you last left it: the paladin's armor and corpse in the temple under an unnaturally dark sky. whispering to Marik, The only difference is a red-skinned nobleman, dressed in well-cut and classically fashionable clothes. He is pacing back and forth on the north end of the temple plaza, sometimes looking at the sky. At one point, he raises his hand in a beckoning gesture in your direction. GM: Marik is scouting ahead. ** Marik returns after a short time. "There's someone else here. Red skin. Well-dressed. No sign of the ghosts, apart from the same parlor tricks they pulled last time. He saw me." ** ** Marik curses in Elvish for a bit under his breath. He doesn't like being seen. ** Beltarne: If we're not on the edge I haven't cast affect spirits yet. GM: Right. Beltarne: This thought we were within sight. Beltarne: "Well, shall we go have a chat?" Shelley: (( Red skin. well dressed. Did he have a fiddle? )) Shelley: (( and a backup band? )) GM: Marik did not see a fiddle or a backup band. Marik: "Have the skeletons guard the horses. Let's go see what he wants." ** Beltarne hobbles Clyde and sets out. ** ** Wolfgang gets out the silver hatchet ** ** Shelley assigns the skeletons to transport detail, and brings the zombie and the prisoner. ** GM: Who is damaged right now? Only speak up if you have damage. Also, non-standard weapon/shield/armor loads. ** Shelley gave her silver Long Knife to Marik. ** Wolfgang: down 1 HP Marik: I'm down 1 HP and carrying my standard load - I'll leave my normal long knife with my pack and the horses. Ghazeb: Are we still down FP from the failure at survival? Wolfgang: leaving the pack with the horse GM: No, you slept on warm(ish) ground and have had plenty of time to recover. Ghazeb: roger Beltarne: ((I think we're all FPed up, cept for me once we get to the line.)) Shelley: Oh, yes, backpack with horses. Beltarne: Ditto. GM: Move your tokens to where you want to be. Marik: I don't see 'Polisberg' on this map. Shelley: That's because it's a haunted town? GM: Well then. Shelley: MMark - screaming guy is coming with us. Shelley: I'm pretty sure. Davin Sorn: "Please! Don't take me in here! There's nothing for me here! I'll give you anything you want - do anything you ask!" ** Marik gestures to Shelley. "Look at her. Do you have any idea what she'd do to me if I *didn't* take you in there?" ** Wolfgang: "Cast the spell on my shield, and I'll take the traitor in unharmed" Shelley: "You're going in. There's nothing you can give me." Wolfgang: "Stick by me and you won't die early" Davin Sorn: "Please! I don't want to die! Let me live!" Beltarne: You may still live. Beltarne: "We'll see." Wolfgang: "You still might if you shut up and come with me" ** Ghazeb says, "You will enter the town. Or Ghazeb will let the dagger have what...it...wants!" ** Beltarne: Well, this is close enough. I drop that first spell on Ghazeb's broadsword, doing a second roll for Wolfgang's shield now, +3 elaborate and shouting, -2 energy, -1 sustained spell. Beltarne: Affect Spirits (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,+3-3) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: "I can keep these up for about 3 minutes. Lets move." ** Wolfgang takes the prisoner's rope and goes in ** Beltarne: Moving up, let us know when to stop, Mark. ** Marik takes rear guard, not letting Shelley get behind him. ** Wolfgang: "Stay to my left side and no harm will come to you from them" Beltarne: "Marik, where was this man?" GM: On the SW side of the octagonal building, north end of the temple plaza. Marik: "North end of the temple plaza. You should be seeing him anytime." Wolfgang: ((trying to keep him on my left side but I don't think I can move his token" GM: Now you can for now. Wolfgang: ((want him in shield wall position)) Marik: "Over by the big octagonal building." Marik: ((Whoa, Java crashed.)) GM: You guys can move faster than that, I'll warn you before anything too bad happens. GM: You guys can hear the dead paladin's endless droning of despair, though it isn't quite overwhelming your senses. GM: Uhm... except for Ghazeb and now Beltarne and now Wolfgang. GM: You 3 may want to move back a bit. GM: Or make Will rolls, same diff to me. Wolfgang: how far? GM: Beltarne is right on the edge of it. Beltarne: Do I need to step back? Narrator: To the east of the tower, a red-skinned man in well-cut but classically fashionable clothes pivots toward you. Shelley: (( uh, I have no idea where I am or what's going on. )) Marik: ((I see no PCs! Awesome.)) Marik: ((Oh, THAT octagonal building. There are two.)) Red Skinned Man: "Good day, gentlefolk!" He makes a gesture, and a gold octo drops at each of your feet. "If you would indulge me, I would like to speak with you, and as a token of good faith: riches." GM: but only 1 on the north end of the plaza... ** Beltarne makes no move to pick it up. ** Shelley: "I do not need your petty trifles." Beltarne: "Speak your peace, and be quick." Marik: ((Greedy people roll?)) Red Skinned Man: "No? You do not? But I can offer more than petty trifles." Wolfgang: greedy! 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,6,2 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Yeah, Greedy people are looking at free gold! Ghazeb: 3d6 => 4,3,2 = (9) GM: Wolfgang goes for it. Beltarne: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 ** Marik nudges the gold with a boot, looks bored. "Elves mastered such illusions long ago, demon. I'll not be drawn in by petty tricks." ** Beltarne: ((An octo ain't that much money, and beware devils with gifts, me mum always used to say.)) ** Wolfgang gives it a firm thwack with the silver hatcher and then picks it up if it dents like gold ** ** Marik mutters in elvish, "I'll not be drawn in, but my thick-headed companions..." ** Wolfgang: ((don't take wooden nickels, but don't leave real ones!)) Red Skinned Man: "It is no illusion, highness. It is the least of my offerings. I have better. I can offer you knowlege - power - vengeance. I know the true location of the Fire Sword and the Steel Blade - the warrior who recovered them would be great indeed." Beltarne: "And in exchange you want?" Red Skinned Man: "I can aid you, your highness, in your true quest. With my help, you would not have to tramp around this miserable wilderness, but could return in power and glory." GM: The coins are real gold. Red Skinned Man: "I want many things. You have upset some plans. But I pride myself on turning adversary to opportunity." Beltarne: "let me guess. You want this man's life, to keep these souls in torment? Something like that?" Red Skinned Man: "What I want depends on what you want. And I can see you want many things. But for the start: I will give you a pound of gold - true gold, not some halfwit faerie trash that evaporates at noon - for you to merely drop the rope holding old Davin Sorn and walk away." ** Marik tilts his head to one side. "I was banished, creature, because I discovered my uncle treating with your kind. I'll make no deals with demons." ** Red Skinned Man: He laughs. "I would never take Davin Sorn's life. It is quite safe me with me." Red Skinned Man: "Well, perhaps you will not, your highness. But others... wealth, power, fame? Ghazeb? What would you care for?" Shelley: "Leaving Sorn with you dooms these folk, and myself. Do you think me a fool?" Ghazeb: "Ghazeb wishes to see you twitch on the end of his sword at the moment." Wolfgang: greedy! 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Shelley: Where's Oaksilver? ** Marik spits. "Anyone who deals with him gets to find his own way back to Polisberg." ** Wolfgang: "I don't trust that deal" Beltarne: "I'll give you that I like gold. But I HATE things like you. Sit and spin." Red Skinned Man: "Ghazeb - I can grant you much power. You would truly become the greatest swordsman if you did all I asked." Shelley: "You'd be a puppet, dancing on his strings and afraid to blink without permission lest he take back his gifts." Shelley: Leadership (15) 3d6.skill(15,+3+1+1+2) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (22) or less Success! by 15 Includes: +2 from 'Charisma' Red Skinned Man: "And poor Shelley - you want these souls removed? It would be difficult, indeed. But with your help, yes, I think I could do it. And Davin Sorn would not have to die." Ghazeb: "Ghazeb's friend died to end the torment here. Ghazeb will listen to none of your lies!" Shelley: Ack, not +5 Beltarne: ((I figure intolerance (Evil religions) includes things they venerate, like this guy.)) Shelley: (( or +7 either )) GM: Well, probably. Shelley: 15-7 => 8 Shelley: So yeah, Leadership roll to bolster other peoples Self Control problems. Shelley: Success by 8 Beltarne: ((I have appropriate disads to counter the allure of situations like this, specifically IN CASE of situations like this.)) Shelley: "He's a dead man walking, beyond his time on this world, sustained only by your demon magic in the first place." GM: Wolfgang is rolling at -3 for the great wealth being offered for trivial work. Beltarne: ((Go go honesty + SoD + Intolerance (Bad guys)!!!)) Marik: ((I got banished from home and lost heirship to a princedom because of relatives who trusted demons to bring them to power. I mean, really.)) Marik: ((I'm also not greedy. It helps.)) Ghazeb: "Ghazeb will prove his skill when he stands over your corpse." Red Skinned Man: "Mayhap, but it goes to show that I keep my end of the deal. Davin Sorn did not want to die on that black day. And he lives still." Beltarne: ((I'm both greedy and miserly.)) Wolfgang: ((so I failed? or did shelley's leadership counteract it?)) Shelley: (( Obsessed, Intolerant, Sense of Duty, Stubborn, Code of Honor... )) GM: I think Wolfgang is... torn. He'd like to continue the conversation, at least. Wolfgang: "Free the ghosts first and then maybe I'd believe you deal in good faith" Red Skinned Man: "So, Wolfgang. The location of the Steel Blade, perhaps? Or merely two pounds of gold for doing nothing more difficult than walking away from this fight?" ** Marik growls. "Enough of this." He raises his voice to a yell. "OAKSILVER! We've brought you your traitor! Show yourself, and we can bring you peace!" ** Red Skinned Man: "I am not the cause of these souls binding. I cannot release it - to do so would be to go against my oath. It is your necro -" he pauses - "technician to who you should appeal." Wolfgang: SoD: AC 3d6.skill(12,0) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Shelley: "Wolfgang. He's here to fight. He's waiting for us to fight. His very existance here is a challenge to you." Red Skinned Man: "Patience is the courtesy of princes, Marik. Please hold." Wolfgang: CoH: Soldier 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Wolfgang: "I'll not abandon my comrads, they must agree too. I've already agreed to help free the dead here, that comes first" Beltarne: "I am so going to enjoy the suprised look on your face when friend Wolfgang buries his axe in it." Shelley: "Appeal to me? For what? I'm now tangled in this mess, same as these poor souls." Marik: "As your kind and their followers have ensured, demon, I'm no prince." He grasps the rope, and nods to Wolfgang. "I'll take him. You get the demon." Wolfgang: demon have wings? Red Skinned Man: "If you would but ask, I could provide you the knowledge to move these souls on from this mortal realm. Without killing anyone." Shelley: He has a suit. GM: Some do, some don't. Shelley: "Feeding them to you and your kind doesn't count." Red Skinned Man: "I would hardly eat them, and it would release them from their torment on this realm." Shelley: "To new torment in another realm. I think not." Marik: "And send them into worse torment in your realm. Do you think we're stupid?" Wolfgang: "Lets see what offer the dead can make, surely you can match it" Marik: ((I suspect I just crossed the 'make a will roll' line.)) Red Skinned Man: "I had hoped for gullible, or perhaps greedy." He stares heavily at Shelley. "Hungry will have to do." Beltarne: "go friend Marik. Let's release Sir Ewan at long last." GM: Shelley needs to make an immediate Hunger roll at -3. Beltarne: ((Demons have blood, don't they?)) Shelley Zombie: Hungry! 3d6.skill(12,-3) => 3,4,1 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 GM: Everyone else but Beltarne needs to roll Will. Wolfgang: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Marik: Will: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Shelley Zombie: "Sorry. I already ate." Ghazeb: Will: 3d6.skill(10) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 Ghazeb: Luck! Ghazeb: Will: 3d6.skill(10) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Ghazeb: Will: 3d6.skill(10) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: "Wolfgang, Beltarne - get him to the Paladin. Ghazeb and I can hold off the demon." Beltarne: Will (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: ((I moved up too, Mark. Didn't realize people were moving.)) GM: I think we're fighting, then? ** Marik draws his knife and advances. ** Narrator: Screams of rage and frustration resound from inside the octagonal building as a horde of ghosts pour out, led by a demonic knight! 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Desire Demon) Marik: "Ghazeb! New plan! You and Shelley hold those doors!" Beltarne: ((Mark, gonna go with 2FP for initial turning, 1 min duration, 1 FP for every minute after, okay with you?)) Ghazeb: Ghazeb will step and wait for a ghost or other hostile to come within range. GM: Yep, that's fine for both of you. Ghazeb: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Desire Demon (on deck: 28 Marik) Desire Demon: The red-skinned man bursts into flames, revealing cloven hooves and horns. He gestures, and a ball of flame flies from his taloned hand. Marik: ((He looks like he's facing the wrong way.)) Desire Demon: Step and attack, throwing a ball of fire at Ghazeb 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Ghazeb: Dodge: 3d6.skill(12,2) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 GM: Behind you, a ruined building ignites. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Demon Knight) Marik: Fast-Draw (Knife): 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Marik: And AoD (Dodge). Marik: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Demon Knight (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Demon Knight: Moves forward, shield at the ready. "Destroy the gargoyle, you wretched souls! I will have my vengeance!" 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne slams his axe into his sheild, the symbol of Tyr flaring into azure and argent life, a hoarse shout of his god's name followed by rolling words in dwarven as Beltarne strides forward. ** Beltarne: Will (14) 3d6.skill(14,4) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (18) or less Success! by 11 Shelley Zombie: "Can't hold the door, godman's in the way!" Demon Knight: Resist 3d6.skill(16) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 Shelley Zombie: Will (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,2,4 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Shelley Zombie: Forgot my Necromancy, which makes 11! Desire Demon: Resist 3d6.skill(14,7) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (21) or less Success! by 13 "Please, you need to do better than that." Skeleton: And for vineman Skeleton: Who gets no bonuses from me, boo Skeleton: Will: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (11) or less Success! by 5 Angry Ghosts: 3d6.skill(10) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 Angry Ghosts: All turned at 14 hexes. Wolfgang: so, is that the SAME demon knight? GM: All demons look the same to you. =) Skeleton: Racist :D 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Vineman Zombie) Wolfgang: new armor? GM: If it's the same guy, yes. Ghazeb: Yeah. Is he nekkid? GM: No, he's wearing armor. Shelley Zombie: This time, we don't have a roof falling down so we can exorcise the somebitch. Shelley Zombie: You've just made some Greedy PCs very happy. Beltarne: ((He evaporated last time.)) Wolfgang: this guy moves with me? Wolfgang: ((his armor didn't)) GM: He'll resist, so you'll either have to take actions to pull him along or let him go. Wolfgang: "Come with me unless you want the torture to resume." Wolfgang: Leadership (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 Includes: +2 from 'Born War-Leader' Davin Sorn: "Good idea, let's get out of here! This place is terrifying!" GM: okay, that was your action. Wolfgang: I can lead and move? GM: It's a Do Nothing action. Wolfgang: oh :( Wolfgang: well, next time we move full then 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Vineman Zombie (on deck: 24 Ghosts) Shelley Zombie: He's turned 4 yards. GM: and he's 6 yards away from Beltarne. Shelley Zombie: Just measuring that influence area Shelley Zombie: Aaaand he can't go around the corner. Shelley Zombie: "Go help Ghazeb take on... whatever it is!" Shelley Zombie: And the zombie bumps into the edge of the Turning effect and scrabbles there futilely. Shelley Zombie: *** 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Ghosts (on deck: 24 Shelley) Angry Ghosts: All turn semi-solid and take advantage of their Holy Resistance +3 to take a step forward. 9) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Shelley Zombie: Solid is good. ** Shelley Zombie scoots around the corner. ** Shelley Zombie: Move action. Shelley Zombie: *** 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Desire Demon) GM: Roll Will. Ghazeb: Will: 3d6.skill(10) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (10) or less Success! by 5 Ghazeb: Step and wait again...same conditions. Ghazeb: ### GM: okay, you're good for 5 rounds of not rolling Will. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Desire Demon (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: swet Ghazeb: sweet* Desire Demon: Step and throw a fireball at Marik 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Desire Demon: oops, -5 range penalty, missed. GM: Hits Wolfgang? 3d6.skill(9) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 GM: Is Wolfgang defending or seeing how good his armor is? Wolfgang: Block (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+3) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 GM: Oh! 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Demon Knight) Marik: Acrobatics: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (14) or less Critical Success! B556 GM: What are you doing? Shelley Zombie: Something awesome. Marik: Unpredictable, acrobatic movement, basically. Duck, weave, and dodge forward. Flips and shit. GM: okay! Marik: My first dodge gets to be acrobatic automatically, but other than that, nothing special. Marik: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Demon Knight (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Demon Knight: Cast Agonize on Ghazeb 3d6.skill(16) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 capped GM: Resist with HT, succeed by 6. Ghazeb: HT: 3d6.skill(13) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Ghazeb: HA! Demon Knight: Speaks a word so evil... Narrator: Ghazeb's fur curls briefly in pain but he soldiers on. Demon Knight: Step back. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Ghazeb sneers, "Coward!" ** Beltarne: Steps again, continuing his chanting. Beltarne: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Vineman Zombie) Wolfgang: move 4! Wolfgang: um, he comes with? Davin Sorn: Resist! 3d6.skill(12) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (12) or less Failure! by 3 Wolfgang: since I have the rope? GM: Uhm, no, since he's resisting? Wolfgang: and did leadership? Wolfgang: ... GM: bwahahahha Beltarne: ((Mark, don't be a dick.)) GM: Yeah, he's got more than a -1 penalty against people getting him to do the self-sacrificing thing. GM: Sorry. GM: You need to make a contest of ST each round to move him - but I'll give you an extra hex for every 4 points of success. Wolfgang: ok, so what to drag him with me? GM: Right. GM: You need to make a contest of ST each round to move him - but I'll give you an extra hex for every 4 points of success. Wolfgang: ST (17) 3d6.skill(17,0) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 Wolfgang: ok Wolfgang: "Fine, hard way then" Narrator: Screaming and struggling, Davin is pushed toward the temple by Wolfgang. GM: Also, Wolfgang needs to roll Will. Wolfgang: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (10) or less Success! by 3